


The scent of freshly baked bread

by bev_crusher1971



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally can go and bake bread with Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scent of freshly baked bread

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts on how the episode 12x17 "The artful dodger" should have ended and who Zoe is. Just a fluffy little something.

Gibbs was almost asleep when Tony finally came home. A scent of warm, freshly baked bread accompanied him and Gibbs smiled in his pillow. He heard the rusling of clothes, the soft opening and closing of the bathroom door. Then the running of water, the click of the light switch and moments later Tony lifted the covers and slipped under them. A cool hand slid teasingly over his hip and a a voice murmured, “I know you're not sleeping.”

With a smile, Gibbs turned around and took the proffered kiss from his lover. “How's Zoe?” he asked. Tony reciprocated the smile and cuddled up close. “She's fine. The baking was fun. She's incredibly talented. And the bread is fantastic. She gave me two loafs to keep. They're in the kitchen.”

“The baby?” Gibbs asked. 

“Is growing strong and healthy. If it's a boy they want to name him after you.” He laughed softly. “And she's still praising your name and singing your song whenever she talks about you.”

Gibbs shrugged and pulled Tony a little closer who reacted to this gesture with a purring sound. “Just did my job. And couldn't have done it without you.”

“Just your job?” Tony sat up. “You saved her husband from going to jail for life by proving that he was innocent. Naming their boy after you is the least they could do.”

Gibbs smiled and pulled him down again. “And they named her first one after you. Shows you who they give the bigger credit for her husband's rescue.” He could feel Tony's body shake in silent laughter. 

“Yep. And Antonia is a such beautiful little girl. You have to come, too, the next time. She's always asking after you.”

Gibbs smiled when he heard Tony's voice getting quieter, slightly slurred. It would only be a matter of minutes now until the younger man would fall asleep. They could sleep in tomorrow. And Gibbs decided to wake him up with a coffee and a blow-job. He pressed a kiss to Tony's shoulder and closed his eyes again.


End file.
